


Clinch

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Overprotective Brothers, Stern disapproving father, Tumblr: FFXIV Writing challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Larka can't help but worry as her lover asks for her hand in marriage.Prompt #4 for the FFXIV 2020 Writing Challenge
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170
Kudos: 1





	Clinch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is happy now, but trust me when I say things will only get worse for this girl later.
> 
> Now introducing the oldest Triplet, Larka Krieger!

Larka was beside herself in panic. What if her father said no? She could already see the look of exasperated annoyance on his face. Even with the bandages that always covered his eyes, she could tell. The former knight wanted nothing to do with the Duskwight man sitting before him, flailing his arms as he nervously talked to him.

“You’re worrying too much,” Fell said, leaning against the wall. The triplets were standing outside of Cain’s study, ears pressed against the wall as Larka peered into the room. “It’s going to be fine. I’m sure Father is going to agree.”

“You don’t know that!” Larka said, wringing her hands together nervously as she began pacing back and forth. “Look at him! He hates this! He hates him! I don’t know what I’m going to do if daddy says no!” She covered her face with her hands with a small wail. “He has to say yes! He has to, he has to!”

“He said yes to Adelaide,” Raise said, his ear still pressed against the wall as he reached for Larka, grabbing her arm to stop her pacing. “Shh, quiet, I can’t hear what they’re saying!”

“You’re pretty desperate,” Fell noted, eyebrow raised as he looked at his older sister, who skidded to a stop when Raise grabbed her arm. “You’ve known this guy for, what? Four moons? Honestly, I’m shocked, you’ve never been the type to rush headlong into things. Marriage seems like a huge step.” Larka flushed, turning her back to her brothers and placing a hand over her stomach. There was a moment of silence before a look of realization came over Raise and Fell’s face and they whipped their heads around to stare dumbfounded at their sister.

“No!” Raise gasped, tearing himself away from his spot at the wall, rushing his sister and grabbing her arms. “You’re not! No way! I can’t believe it!”

“I haven’t said anything!” Larka protested. Fell was on her other side in an instant, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

“You don’t have to! He got you pregnant, didn’t he?!” Fell wailed, loud enough for the men in the other room to hear.

“You did WHAT?!” Cain’s voice echoed through the room and the man he had been talking to paled as Cain slammed his hands on the desk. The whole thing shook from the force, and Cain grabbed blindly for his staff before finally finding it. He brandished it as a weapon, and Vega jumped to his feet, holding his hands up in submission.

“Ah! I’m sorry! Don’t hit me!” he cried, wincing as the staff cracked loudly on the table. 

“Oh, oh, don’t tell me what to do, little man, you got my precious little girl pregnant!” Cain clammed the staff on the ground, making his way around the desk. He gave Vega a forced grin, reaching out and gripping his shoulder so tightly that Larka could have sworn she heard his bone creaking. “Hoho, you better believe that you’ll be marrying her now. You’re going to take responsibility for what you did to my girl!”

“Daddy!” Larka cried, rushing up and taking Vega’s hand. He laced his fingers with her, a worried look on his face as Cain’s lips twitched, somehow looking even more annoyed than before. “Please! That’s why we’re here! We love each other!”

“I’m going to kill him,” Raise intoned from the door, cracking his knuckles as he stepped forward. “Rip out his intestines and strangle him with them. Tear out his spine and beat him with it.”

“Not before I get to him, dear brother,” Fell replied, ominously stepping up behind Vega, who flinched. Larka let out a whimper, gripping Vega’s hand tighter. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before bowing deeply to Cain, nearly cracking his face against the older Elezen’s.

“Please, sir! Even if she wasn’t bearing my child, I would want this!” he said, And a look of surprise came over Cain’s face. “I love your daughter! I promise I’m not just going this just because I-I-” He stumbled over his words.

“Because you knocked her up?” Raise said unhelpfully but quieted when Larka shot him a glare. Cain was silent for a long moment before heaving a heavy sigh, finding his way back around the desk and sitting. He leaned forward, folding his hands in front of his face, silent for a long moment before speaking.

“I don’t really have much of a choice at this point,” he grumbled, turning his face towards Vega, who stiffened under Cain’s sightless gaze. “Fine. You can take Larka’s hand in marriage. But!” He interrupted the look of joy that crossed both of their faces, pointing a finger in Vega’s general direction. “You need a proper home before you can do so! And a stable income so you can take care of her and the baby! I’ll put in a word with the Merchant’s Guild. We’ll find you a job- I won’t have any husband of my daughter risking his life working as a mercenary.”

“W-what? Really?” Vega asked. Cain nodded. "B-but, sir, no merchant will hire someone like me-"

“Larka only deserves the best,” he added, and Larka let out a sigh of relief as Cain nodded once. “If I can't get you a job, you can work for me. Once you get settled in, you two can be married. But only then.”

‘Oh! Oh, daddy, thank you!” Larka cried, running around the desk to throw her arms around him. Cain let out a grunt and sighed, a slightly forced smile crossing his features once more as he reached up to pat her back gently. Raise and Fell looked at each other and let out a groan, but said nothing else. Fell crossed his arms and pouted, and Raise looked at Vega, eyes narrowed as he slid a finger across his throat. Vega swallowed before looking back at Cain, trying to ignore the murderous glares that bore into his back.

“I promise to make Larka very happy!” He swore, bowing again, and Cain sighed.

“Good. Now off with you two. By the Fury, I need a stiff drink...” Larka giggled, running up to Vega and throwing her arms around him. He laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace and spinning her around

She beamed up at him as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. This was it. Her happy ending- having a child with the man she loved and was going to marry.

Nothing could be better than this.


End file.
